Hickies
by Progota
Summary: "Ed…ah" Maka mewed as he lightly kissed the soft skin then nibbled on it.  "Maka" Edward muttered sucking on the sink slightly. He knew she would be pissed if it created a hickey but he was having too much fun at the moment. ONE-SHOT!


**I am such a pervert... TT3TT**

**Sorry for mistakes~**

* * *

><p>She walked calmly though the woods completely confidently. Yes, it was late at night but she was used to it. He was only a few feet away if, Death forbid, anything happened. Yet she walked through these woods completely careless and happy. They haven't seen each other in a while but finally they had the time and boy was she excited.<p>

She smiled when the small wooden cabin, he'd transmuted, finally came into view. Though when she noticed the lights were off her face saddened.

_Did he forget?_

She thought reaching the front door.

_No he wouldn't_

She carefully turned the knob and quietly walked inside. It was completely dark and the only light that could be seen was the moonlight seeping in from the window.

"Edward you here" she asked. She jumped slightly when something moved and a loud crash was heard. She shook off the fear and readied herself for any incoming attack.

"Sorry Maka seems the light went out" a young boy her age responded as a small candle flickered on. It lit the small cabin dimly but just enough to for them to see each other. Edwards's bright blonde hair looked a bit orange with the light and he was wearing his usual attire, his black clothes, big boots, and red coat.

He smiled and when his eyes adjusted to what she wore. Maka had traded in her usual school uniform attire for some shorts and a nice blouse though still had on her large black coat.

"You know you scared me there Ed" Maka said closing the door behind her.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that Maka" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"But I got something to make up for it" he smirked as he reached into his coat pocket. Maka raised an eye brow, took off her coat, and sad down on the small mattress that resided on the left side of the cabin.

"Here" Edward said tossing her a small box and looking the other way. Maka looked at him curiously as he didn't bother to make eye contact and caught the small box. She carefully raised the lid and her eye filled with tears.

"It's so beautiful" Maka cried walking over to him and bringing him into a hug. He was caught off by surprise but eagerly returned the hug.

"How did you afford this" Maka asked wiping off the tears.

"Just something I transmuted" Edward shrugged

"Thanks I love it Ed" Maka said planting a small but sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled and kissed back gently before Maka pulled away.

"Mind helping me put it on" she smiled at him.

"Sure" he said taking the chain from Maka's hands. Maka gently turned around and lifted her loose ash blonde hair to the side. Edwards gently and carefully wrapped the chain around her neck and brought it to the back. After trying to connect the damn clips and fighting with his gloves he finally did it.

_There all done._

He sighed in relief and looked at the nape of Maka's neck. He wondered how it felt and if it was a soft as it looked. Finally after mustering all the courage and letting his urge get the best of him he gently leaned forward and kiss her neck.

"Ed…ah" Maka mewed as he lightly kissed the soft skin then nibbled on it.

"Maka" Edward muttered sucking on the sink slightly. He knew she would be pissed if it created a hickey but he was having too much fun at the moment. He quietly nibbled on her skin slowly making his way up to her ear. He licked the outer shell of her ear earning a small moan that definitely turned him on.

"So am I forgiven" he whispered as smirked when she shivered.

"The necklace was enough but you" she said turning around to look at him eye to eye "are just trying to use that as an excuse to continue this aren't you" she said with a smirk noticing even though he was still short for his age that he was tall enough to statue her.

"Guess you caught me" he whispered with an amused smile.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" Maka smiled before she took the initiative and smashed her lips with Ed's. He was a bit surprised and to say taken back slightly though eagerly he returned it snaking his arms around her small waist in the process. Maka smiled into the kiss and lifted her arms to lay tangled in his blonde braided hair.

They both gently pressed themselves together passionately deepening the kiss. Edward slowly but surely opened him mouth and licked Maka's bottom lip begging to be let in. Maka giggled and teased him by biting the tip of his tongue though not letting him enter her mouth.

"Maka" he growled try to enter yet again. Maka giggled once more before letting him get his way. He excitedly licked her every nook and cranny and completely ignoring her tongue's attempts to play. She growled and as he chuckled then pulled away.

"What's wrong Maka" he asked with a smirk

"Ed" Maka said angrily

"What its equivalent exchange"

"Fine then no teasing" Maka said a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"Deal" he smirked before reuniting his lips with hers. Both eagerly entered each other's mouths and their tongues danced and battled for dominance. Edward admitted to himself in thought that Maka was a fair competitor though he surely wasn't going to let her win.

He smiled when he felt Maka's arms once again tangle in his hair. He slowly backs her up and without colliding into anything pushed her to lie down on the small mattress without breaking their heated kiss.

"Ed" Maka moaned into the kiss as she gently removed the tie that held Edwards hair together. She tussled with his hair as she undid the braid and ruffled it when his hair finally fell to his shoulders. Then her hands went straight towards his red coat which he happily removed for her.

"Maka" he muttered kissing her jaw line and making his way toward her collarbone. He tugged at the bottom of her blouse and waited for her to get the message. Though like he had said about equivalent exchange Maka wasn't going to let him. Before she would take her blouse off she began to fumble with the jacket he wore under his coat. After figuring out what she was trying to do and that she wasn't going to budge with her blouse he gave in and slid the jacket off.

"Happy?" He asked pulling away from the kiss with a smirk

"Very" Maka said leaning forward to nibble on his collar bone.

"Ah…gosh you're…so ah…impatient" Edward said enjoying her small nibbles. Maka let out a giggle and licked a trail of saliva all the way to his ear. She teased him slightly and bit down on his ear lobe.

"Say what you want _Edward_ you know you _like_ it" Maka said seductively in his ear. That plus what he's been holding back brought him over the edge.

"Okay that's it" Ed said roughly ripping the blouse.

"ED" Maka squealed covering herself with her arms.

"What you now _you_ like it" he teased before planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Mmmhh…" Maka moaned as Ed's gloved hands danced around her stomach. He smiled when he felt her roughly pulled his shirt untucking it harshly. He moved his hand slowly and carefully towards her small covered breasts. He ever so gently lifted his hands and placed it over her left breast.

Maka pulled out of the kiss and let out a small moan as he began to play with it. He gently moved his hands in small circular motions and she let out small mews of pleasure. Though when she placed her hands over his he stopped. Confusion and sadness filled his eyes as he was scared he'd done something wrong. Thought Maka grabbed his hands and glided them over to her mouth. She gently bit down on the tip of his middle finger and pulled the glove right off. She did the same to the other hand before putting it back upon her small breast.

To say Edward wasn't slightly turned on would be an understatement. Though when Maka looked at him as if telling him to continue he flashed a smirk and began yet again. He returned his small circular motion on her breast and began to kiss her collarbone yet again. This time light sucking and making small love bites the proved she was his.

Edwards felling it was time to step it up a notch used his automail arm to snake under her and fumble with her bra clip. Maka shivered when the cold metal of his metallic arm moved across her back and his silk like long hair tickled her body as he moved. She did have to admit it did it turn her on. He smiled when he successfully unclipped it and soon tossed it aside with his coat and jacket.

"Edward" Maka moaned as he played with her erected buds. He smiled satisfied with her mews and moans as licked his way downward from her neck to the middle of her breast. He began to slowly and tortuously made his way to one of her nipples licking the area around. Maka to say was a beginning to become a bit frustrated.

"Ed we said no teasing" Maka said looking at him sternly.

"I'm not teasing" he said with smirk. Before Maka could retort he roughly clamped down on her nipple and his tongue began to play with it.

"AH" Maka moaned at the sudden action and her head flung back onto the pillow. He continued his ministrations for a while then switched to the one as his loose hand began to pinch and play with other. Maka was in complete ecstasy but was snapped back when she noticed Edward's stray from her nipple and down to her shorts. She smirked and leaned forward. Ed stopped his 'fun' and looked at Maka curiously. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and brought it up and over his head and then tossed it onto the floor with the other.

She ran her fingers through his lithe and toned body. Feeling a few battle scars and cleared wounds here and there. Ed let out a small moan Maka explored his body. She giggled at the sound before bringing his down into another blissful and passionate kiss. Maka and Ed tongue's met and danced together before it became a bit rough. They soon both moaned into each other as they battle for dominance, Edward happily winning.

His hands once again started to stray and went straight for her shorts, yet again. Maka smiled into the heated kiss and just let him have his way. His fingers wrestled with the bottom until finally it came undone and he easily unzipped then. With a swift motion they joined the pile of the floor along with Maka's and Edward's already long forgotten and discarded clothes.

He smirked proudly as the noticeable damp stain on her panties. He bought his right arm and rubbed the outer part of her panties. Maka eye's rolled back and her mouth widened as her back arched and let out a loud moan the pierced the quiet cabin. Ed's smirk grew bigger as Maka noticed a small mischievous look shined in his crisp golden eyes. Maka knew that wasn't good but in a way it was.

He began to rub the outside of Maka's panties furiously as he latched on to one of her nipples. Maka was at a complete loss for words as she continued to moan loudly under his touch. Edwards see as Maka get excited over this he was growing impatient though he had to make sure.

"Maka if we continue I'm not gonna be able to hold back, are you sure you wanna do this" he asked sheepishly but with hope.

"You'd think I say no after what you're doing then you're obviously crazy" Maka answered with a smile. Edward's eyes once again filled with hope and absolute happiness. Maka smiled but her back arched and moaned loudly once again as his hand found its way into her panties that somehow where already on the floor.

"Ed...Ahh…mmmh" Maka moaned as Edward slowly rubbed her womanhood.

"Maka" Edward shuddered against her heated skin. He slowly made his way down south. Maka noticed this and immediately brought her legs together. He shook it off and tried to separate her legs once more.

"Maka" he growled

"It's not fair" she said crossing her arms

"Huh" Edward asked his with a sweat drop

"Like equivalent exchange everything has to be equal but here I am completely…" Maka trailed pointing to her naked body "and your still clothed" she said with a heavy blush and looked away.

"Seriously" Ed asked in response Maka pouted not bothering to look at him.

"Fine" he gave in. He stood up and grabbed his belt much to his surprise Maka stopped him.

"Maka you just sai-" he was caught off when Maka kissed him and her hands pulled his off his belt. He smirked into the kiss as she undid his belt and quickly threw it to the floor. It fell with a small 'clink' as his pants followed after, leaving him in his boxers.

"There" Ed said kissing Maka back a bit more forceful and slowly pushing her back onto to bed getting rid of his boots and Maka's flats in the process. He kissed his way back up to her small body and then placed a hot steamy kiss on her lips which he eagerly invaded.

Maka smiled when she felt Ed's erection against her leg. She lifted her leg ever so innocently, pretending not to notice, and rubbing it against him. Ed gasp into the kiss and pulled away at the loss of air. He looked down at Maka who have him an innocent smile. Ed for a fact raised an eyebrow but his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Maka once again rubbed her hand against his suddenly painful erection.

"Edward" Maka purred at she played with the waistband of his boxers.

"That's it" Edward said flipping Maka over to her face buried in the sheets and held her hands together pinning them to her back. He quickly god rid of those god forsaken boxers and tossed them aside.

"Are you ready" he asked Maka hotly in her ear, she already feeling him poking at her entrance.

"Ready" she said relaxing her body. Ed waited for her to relax completely before starting to enter her slick entrance. She immediately clamped up again around him as he slowly made his way through.

"Geez Maka would ya loosen up" he teased. She let out a moan and nodded.

"Move" she said finally adjusted to the pain. This wasn't the first time they did it with each other, second actually, though the first was painful she still and probably will never get used to it.

He slowly but surely slipped out and thrust harshly back in with a loud moan from both. He began at a slow and steady pace but hearing her soft moans and mews were driving him crazy. He started to pick up the pace and thrust a bit harder and harder each time noticing that she would lift her hips to meet him.

"Ed…ah….Ah" Maka moaned loudly as Ed not let go of her hands and help put more power into his thrust. Maka was in complete bliss at the moment as she brought down her hands to support her body. If Ed kept this pace up she'd be in pure heaven any second now.

"Edward" she moaned loudly as he repeatedly hit her G-spot.

"Maka" he mewed back as he bent over and kissed her neck softly.

"Ed…Edward…." She moaned as his long hair tickled her back and gently danced over her pale skin.

"Maka scream my name" he muttered biting into skin and sucking on it.

"ED" she yelled. She was close and he so was he could feel the pressure build up trying to explode. He gave a few more hard thrust and kissed a trail all the way from her shoulders to her neck and then her ear.

"Maka… I t-think… I'm g-gonna…" he muttered trying to form the words.

"Me too…" she muttered.

"Say my name" he said giving a few more hard thrusts.

"Edward" she said in a loud moan

"Louder"

"Edward" she yelled as he licked the outer part of her ear

"LOUDER" he demanded

"ED…EDWARD" she yelled as she finally reached her limit.

"M…Maka" Edward yelled releasing himself inside her. Each stayed in their spots and panted heavily until Edward pulled out and collapsed next to her. Maka panted loudly along with Ed as they tried but failed to catch their breaths.

"That…was…awesome" Ed said looking at the flushed and sweaty Maka next to him.

"Yeah" Maka said completely flustered.

"So….tired" Edward muttered wrapping the blanket around both their forms. He wrapped both arms, Maka no longer shuddering at his automail for it was no longer cold, around her small waist and pulled her close to him.

"Night Ed" Maka said with a smiled as she kissed kiss cheek.

"Night Maka" he said returning the kiss. They slept soundly in the small cabin close to each other. They were so in tuned with each other; Maka could feel it as their souls resonated without either of them knowing. She knew that he'd have to go back to his own time and universe, using the truth to pass, but she wasn't going to worry about that at the moment. She slowly closed her eyes when his breathing seemed to slow down knowing he was already asleep.

The next morning Maka was the first to wake up. Ed was still sleeping sound next to her his arms still around her waist. His loose hair was all over the pillow but still caressed his face nicely. She smiled before reaching for his pocket watch that was thrown on the floor next to his leather pants. She slowly clicked it opened and looked at the time. It was ten till six and she had school today. The walk home would be about an hour and a half more or less and she needed to get there before Soul woke up.

She gently closed the pocket watch and put it back down on the floor. She turned back to Ed, still in his grasp, and looked at him for a moment. She laid back down and nuzzled close to him. Gently she began to run her hands through his hair and admired how beautiful it was. Then she noticed that one strand of hair that stood out. That one strand that just refused to stay down and just stood out. She smiled and began to play with it, stroking it slightly.

"Mhmm…Maka" Ed moaned enjoying it immensely. Maka giggled and continued to play with it until his eyes finally fluttered open.

"Having fun" he said with a smirk

"Yeah it's like an antenna" Maka smiled twirling it around her finger as Ed moaned.

"Maka" he said sternly

"Edward" she said imitating him. They both bursted into a fit of giggles that soon died down.

"Maka what time is it" Ed asked

"It's probably six" she said sadly "I need to get home already"

Edward let out a sigh.

"Me too"

"Well how about we get dressed first" Maka said grabbing her torn blouse and shoving it in his face.

"Now fix it" she demanded getting up and walking towards their other closed. Ed smirked at bossiness and stared at her ass before it was covered once again in with her panties. He got up and stretched his arms before clapping them and transmuting the torn cloth into the original style it once was.

"Thanks" Maka said as she slipped her bra on. Soon enough came her shorts, blouse, then her coat and shoes. Edward had already dressed him and was now finishing braiding his hair. Maka smiled at watched him from her spot by the door frame.

"Well as much as it pains me to see you go" Edward said looking into her green eyes "I gotta go"

"Same here" Maka said as they pulled into a passionate kiss not wanting to let go though both pulled away from loss of air.

"Same time later today" Edward smirked

"Defiantly" Maka said with a small peck to his lips

"See you then" Ed said sadly

"Bye" Maka pulling him a hug before running off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Maka slowly snuck into her room through the window, same way she left, and jumped onto her bed with a plop. She let out a tired yawn before getting up again. She stripped herself of her clothes and changed into her PJ's.<p>

Slowly she crept out her room and walked over to Soul's light she knocked a few time before entering.

"Soul wake up" she said cheerfully

"Go away" he muttered

"Soul I'm in a good mood doesn't make me Maka Chop" Maka sang. Soul shot up at the words 'Maka Chop' and muttered about her being demanding. She simply smiled and walked out the room.

"Be in the bathroom" Maka sang walked into the bathroom as said and started her shower. She stripped herself and gawked at the hickies that covered her shoulder

"Damn it Ed…" she muttered to herself though she ended up smiling at the memory. She quickly came back to reality and ran into the shower. She washed herself and rid herself of the smell of sex and sweat. Once she was done she ran back to her room, not wanting Soul to see the multiple hickies, and got dressed in her usual uniform and black coat. Still dirty, she noted though she was happy.

Her friends decided to join them in walking to school and everyone, except Soul, noticed her unusual happy attitude.

"Hey" Liz said nudging Soul "What's up with Maka"

"What do you mean" he asked looking at her

"I mean she's all happy and dazed" Liz said looking at her. Soul followed her gaze and did notice Maka had a smile plastered onto her face and seemed to be a bit dazed.

"You guys" Black*Star said catching everyone's attention excluding Maka who was still dazed.

"What" Liz muttered as he gathered close to each other to hear better.

"Is that a hickey on Maka's neck" he asked pointing to Maka

"What no way" Liz said skeptically

"No seriously look" he said point at her. Everyone turned to look at Maka, still dazed, and gasp. Yes, I fact there was a slight bruise on her neck that the coat and blouse didn't cover.

"Oh my god" Tsubaki said slapping hand over her mouth in shock

"Way to go Soul" Black*Star said slapping his hand to Soul's back

"What no no no no" Soul said with a slight blush

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later" Kid said with an amused look

"Guys I swear on my coolness we didn't do anything like that" Soul said making a cross over his heart.

"Then who was it" Liz said as they turned back to Maka

* * *

><p>"Brother" Alphonse said looking at Edward as they sat in a library reading on the philosopher stone. Ed case was a bit different since he was also in a bit of a daze himself.<p>

"Yeah Al" he said turning a page and yawning at the same time.

"Last night I went to check on you but you weren't in your room" Al stated in his worried tone. Ed choked on his saliva for a moment and nearly fell off of his char.

"So I am just a bit worry" Al added looking at his brother. Ed calmed himself down and tried to keep his composure.

"Sorry Al… it felt kinda stuffy so I went out for a walk" Ed said looking at his brother

"Oh Okay" Al said satisfied with his answer. There was a silence between them as they read through the pages of Dr. Marco's research until all spoke again.

"Brother can I ask you something"

"Sure go for it Al" Ed said

"Are those hickies on your neck?"

* * *

><p><strong>OH AL you... how do you know about hickies?<strong>

**Lol if you guys are wondering why i wrotte this is cause i been like kinda obsessed with this couple. i mean like dont you think they would do well together. I hate how there were no lemons on this pair and the i was like i should write one...nah to lazy. Though i got an idea how to start it and well this crap originated. I dont know how to write lemon and well sorry. For those who actually read this a review is very much apreciated. X3**

**Lemon Fail, dude. Lemon fail.**


End file.
